


Calling for Medici blood

by Castilian



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Hurt Giuliano, Injury, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Short scene after Giuliano gets beaten by Franceso Pazzi's men.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Calling for Medici blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt nº 10: trail of blood.

Opening his eyes had been a mistake. The moment he did it, a pain so sharp he did not know it was possible, exploded inside his head. He could not breathe, and every time a bit of air entered his lungs, his entire body ached. He spat blood, the metallic taste still in his tongue.

Giuliano had no idea how long he had been unconscious. He could not tell if it was day or not. And even if he had been hours knocked out, considering how many nights he used to spend out, it was unlikely his family were searching for him.

So, Giuliano was on his own and, if Pazzi’s words were right and half of Florence wanted any member of his family dead, the sooner he left the streets and reached his home, the better.

But thinking was one thing and acting, another. Giuliano was hurting all over and knew the moment he moved, it could only get worse. But he could not lie there, on the floor, forever. The longer he took to star moving, the more difficult it would be. Giuliano knew from past (and painful) experiences.

Supporting himself first in one arm and then the other, Giuliano managed to sit up. But the dizziness the effort brought, forced Giuliano to stop his attempt. He sat there, unable to see anything beyond his own hands, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

It could be worse, Giuliano thought. All his teeth were in place he noticed relieved after probing each one with his tongue. His nose was not broken, either. He had some cuts across his face he hoped would not leave scars.

Despite the situation, Giuliano could not help but smile imagining what Lorenzo would say seeing him. Here you are, beaten half to death, and still concerned about your looks. Well, being good looking had his advantages, Giuliano had always said.

Come on, Giuliano, just man up and move already. Easier said than done. Half crawling Giuliano reached the nearest wall and using it as support, was able to stand up. He had to rest there before start walking, the pain to be upright almost too much to bear. 

That damned Pazzi would pay for sure, but now Giuliano needed to go home first. The time for revenge would come.


End file.
